An Adventure in the Dragon Universe
by TuberNex
Summary: A new adventure is about to start, in the wonderful Dragon Ball World.


"Now that I've won the World Championship, there are a few things that I want to change. First and foremost… get rid of that stupid punching machine. It's an embarrassment to the sport. I want things to go back to the way they were before, where the contestants fought each other in elimination rounds. That's the first order of business." The decree was something that wasn't too over the top, but it made sense, considering all of what Kynexn had seen and experienced in the World Martial Arts Tournament beforehand.

"T-That is quite a tall order sir… b-but I'll see what we can do about it.." The man was quite nervous, considering that Kynexn was definitely being very reasonable.

"Well, there's even more. Due to the circumstances that you can no longer remember, there are gaps in all of your memory. I am going to be making a speech about it later today, but due to that. The second condition is… that the Jr. Division will stay separate from the main tournament, but there will be no restrictions on if someone from the junior division wishes to enter the main tournament. The third condition is… There will be two more separate tournaments. The Junior Division and the Main Tournament will be conducted separately from the next two tournaments, but they are still connected. By keeping them separate you can also double the amount of profit from these events. There's more however." Kyn's 'angle of attack' from which he going for involved utilizing the tournament for the purpose of avoiding things like what happened with the Androids, since that was the most recent event that was still likely in people's memories even though it'd been almost twenty years,

"All of this sounds rather complex. Are you sure that this is going to go over as well as you say it will?"

"I'm positive. After all, about fifteen years ago, we had the highest attendance on record, that even outdid the record attendance from 40ish years ago. The record attendance the first time around, was due to the fact that Goku was one of the youngest participants and had come really close. So many things about back then have been forgotten from the public eye. Now, I should probably move onto the last conditions. I've gotta save SOME of this information for the speech after all." Kyn let out a hearty chuckle, letting what he said sink in, since it was a tiny bit of an information bomb thrown right of the bat.

The Tournament committee was silent for a while, while the mulled over what he was saying. After a while they did come to the conclusion that he said was rather accurate, but of course there was still that one member that spouted the line of 'Correlation does not imply causation', but interviews given immediately after the tournament and shortly before the one after that proved otherwise.

"I'm sure that you all realise by now that I am no ordinary Human." To accentuate this point, Kynexn waved his tail around, which they took note of.

"So, what's the rest of what you have for an idea?"

"I propose three new divisions, two of which are versions of one another. These are going to require special entry to get into. The first new division will be called the Z division. The Z division will feature the top three competitors, and of course, the Champion. In order to make eight total, that means that the previous two championships top roster will be drawn. It would likely be better if it was sixteen, which would mean that those from the previous four would be able to get their second chances. The next division after that is what I am calling the Super Z division. This is a division for the top four competitors of the previous two Z division tournaments, in which there will ONLY be eight competitors, with the Champions of each of course getting priority. So, by elimination that leaves six people to stand out on their own. Makes that stakes that much higher for the regular World Tournament, wouldn't you agree?"

The Tournament committee was getting excited, and was less 'shy' about their responses, not necessarily caring about the potential money, more interested in the draw of the competition.

"This sounds amazing! Why didn't we think of this sooner?!"

"To be honest, I'd say after what, nearly two centuries give or take a decade, one hundred and forty years, a change in the way things are done was needed. The whole punching machine thing was indeed a change, but it goes against the spirit of the competition at its heart. Plus, it doesn't account for those that are hiding their true strength. I'll explain more on that later. But suffice it to say, this Tournament is going to have a secondary purpose that will benefit Humanity in the long run and unite us." Kyn stated.

With that, the meeting was concluded, and the committee and Kynexn departed, at least for the time being. He began preparing for his press conference that would be his first official public appearance, and his first public appearance as the World Martial Arts Champion.

For the next day and a half, Kynexn spent his time gathering footage from various news coverage of events that had happened in the past 30 years. The major news organizations that actually managed to cover it were ZTV, and NBS News, KBC News, AHO TV, and NNS.

"Greetings, people of the World. As you know, Mr. Satan announced his retirement earlier this week, and I have taken his place as World Champion. With this in mind, I feel I am obligated to inform you of a few things about myself, as you might expect.

First and foremost, I am not fully Human. I may outwardly appear so, but well…," In an act that shocked and stunned the people that were attending in person, Kynexn revealed his Saiyan tail from underneath his belt. "as you can see, I have a tail. This, however, is not the first time that tailed being that look like humans have appeared on this planet. Now, why do I say this planet? Because through my veins flows the blood of a proud Warrior Race. It is my honor, and my pleasure, to make official first contact with the Human Race, on behalf of the Saiyan Race." This of course caused even more of an uproar than the first revelation of his tail. The cameras were flashing, the questions were flying, overlapping each other. He needed to continue, however.

"Please, please, hold your questions and doubts until I have finished this section of the press conference. This is after all my first official public appearance." Since the event was being broadcast worldwide, a familiar group of fighters were carefully listening in on the conversation with much interest.

"Twenty-eight years ago, at approximately 11:43 AM Eastern Capital Local Time, two Saiyan landed in the city, This culminated in its destruction. The new media reported it, to the best of their ability, since it did register on the seismograph. This was yet another unfortunate unofficial first contact with the Saiyan Race." He queued up media coverage of the event, where news reporters were in the area, Afterward, he pieced together what brief coverage there was of the group as a whole. The media had at that time actually referred to the Saiyan Race by name, but it seemed that the people quickly forgot.

"Of course... Nappa had a habit of destroying the news helicopters, so they had to stay back a lot of the time. However, during this time... there was a man being interviewed. I am withholding his name, for the sake of his privacy, but there is one man who appeared that has been an important part of our history for quite a while. That man… is Son Goku. Winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. The man who's name you all forgot. He was the boy that saved the world for the terror of King Piccolo, thirty-seven years ago." At the mention of King Piccolo, a name that the world very well remembered the audience went into an uproar yet again. When the uproar quieted, true to his word, Kynexn began to answer questions.

"Yes, you in the yellow shirt from AHO TV?"

"Yes, Why have you chosen now to reveal all of this? Why wait?" The reporter asked.

"There is a simple answer for that, and it is, that I did not believe that it was yet time for the world as a whole to accept it. I'll be going more into this in a later section of the press conference. The most reason being the destruction and resurrection of Earth. It also concerns… Mr. Satan." Yet again, another uproar as you might expect, and that got their attention all over again and the questions started flying, but the time for those questions to be answered was not now.

"Also, for the record, the power of the Saiyans makes King Piccolo look like a newborn child. Anyway, There's a short bit more on the introductions of the Saiyans, then I will be shifting back to Son Goku." With that, the news broadcast revealed Yamcha and showcased, Piccolo Jr., as well as a very young Son Gohan. "As you can see, something very interesting happened during this period. King Piccolo Jr., the one who Son Goku defeated during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, fought for the sake of Earth, amongst a group of warriors. You could call them Earth's Special Forces, I suppose. But, shifting focus to this boy… this boy, is Son Goku's first son. And with that, that the focus shifts back to Son Goku again. The full version of this broadcast is actually available at your local television station headquarters." Being as how Yamcha died due to a Saibamen suicide explosion, that part was edited out for the sake of the broadcast.

"Son Goku is a man who has achieved much in his life, and I wish to honor that. As a child, you are now aware that Son Goku is the one who defeated King Piccolo, but going back even further than that, three years prior, forty years ago, that boy, single handedly destroyed the notorious Red Ribbon Army, single-handedly. There was, however, one man who wanted revenge against him for this. That man was Dr. Gero. This leads into the next section which is bring us closer and closer to present day. Twenty-one years ago, a monster appeared near Gingertown, and went on a rampage, with the most notable case also being NIcky Town. That monster's name was Cell. He too, was created by Dr. Gero. For those of you too young… or may not even remember him, it has been quite a while after all, two decades is a long time to remember something, here is something I've gathered to remind you all about him, which then leads me into the topic of Mr. Satan." As described, Kynexn played a rather long clip of Cell's first broadcast announcing the Cell games.

"Now at this point, I'm sure many of you questions, I'll begin taking them now before moving onto the next section." Again at this point the cameras were flashing yet again and the questions were rolling out. This time he picked an anchor from ZTV.

"Yes, well, if there's one thing that can't really be ignored, it's the fact that you all have to rebuild your cities and towns quite a lot. I'm going to be conducting one on one interviews for the next few days. There will be no network exclusives, it'll just be all around. So, please prepare your questions now, but I will continue to answer a few as I go along." With that, Kynexn shifted to the topic of the Cell games again.

"During this year, Mr. Satan rose in popularity, due to various feats, but most of which being, that year, in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, Several events happened during that year. The Earth's Military was attacked by Cell, but… was later restored, via the same method that restored this planet to existence after you all were moved to the other planet in the sky, that currently replaces our moon. I will elaborate on this later. Continuing on, I am going to introduce the world to a concept that has been long since forgotten, and pushed into the shadows." The broadcast now shifted to Mr. Satan's introduction to the Cell games, where he attempted to explain the destruction that was caused by Cell, including his cockiness, which was due to ignorance.

"Now, don't get me wrong, this man, Mr. Satan, truly is a Human who has above average strength, the likes of which haven't been seen since Jackie Chun, at the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Jackie Chun, however, was none other than the Turtle Hermit Roshi, for the purpose of pushing his students, Son Goku, and Krillin further than they ever could if they knew it was him, he disguised himself. Master Roshi is the creator of the legendary Kamehameha. Which leads into the correction that I am going to make. The Kamehameha is a type of energy attack, that is created by concentrating what is known as ki, and releasing it. This is the type of energy that Cell used to destroy the military. I'm going to perform the Kamehameha for you now, actually. So, those of you that are closest to me, please, for the sake of your safety, move away." Kynexn went into a combat stance, and placed his hands together in the signature stance, pointed directly upward, and began to recite the words.

"Ka….. Me….. Ha….. Me... " The area around Kynexn's palms began to glow bluish white, and after he held it for about ten more seconds, he released it. "HA!" At that point, a large circular dome of energy erupted from his palms, along with a beam, and it filled the area with the light, and partially blinded anyone that was not wearing sunglasses. He held it long enough for it to pierce the clouds, then released it. After it was over and everyone could see again, there was dead silence, for a full minute. Then the questions started flying again, after the amazed stares fade.

"I told you I'll be conducting one on one interviews, please! Now, that is a small demonstration of this energy. There are many other things it can do too, like for instance... if you use it in just the right way… you can fly with it." He demonstrated this by first hovering off of the ground a few inches, then slowly raising up to a full foot into the air, before finally flying high enough above any crane height, as to give further credibility to his claim. While he was going up, and when he was coming back down, the cameras were flashing nearly nonstop, until he landed.

"So, continuing on, I'll now resume the broadcast of the Cell Games, up to the point that the broadcast majorly cut out. But before I do, I am going to pause on this specific frame." The frame in question, was of Goku, as a Super Saiyan, shortly after he declared that Mr. Satan would die if he fought Cell. "This man… is Son Goku. He looks different than you know, for a few reasons. This is due to his Saiyan heritage. When a Saiyan's energy reaches a certain point, and after a great emotional catalyst, the cells in their body transform. This is what is known as a Super Saiyan. Their energy also transforms, to the point that it is visible to the naked eye, and they appear to glow. This is important for later. Now let's roll the footage some more." The footage continues to roll, unedited, showcasing the overall ignorance of the general populace at the time. The added context of the fact that Mr. Satan was speaking such idiocies about Son Goku, and that they now knew who he was, couldn't really be helped. At the point at which Cell and Goku began to move faster than the average human eye, and even normal cameras stopped, Kynexn stopped the footage, but kept the sound clips from the news broadcaster, and Mr. Satan playing, but overlaid new footage on top of it. This footage had been captured from a several high speed cameras that he'd placed at the actual tournament beforehand. The footage was then sped up to approximately what normal speed would be, with a subtitle explaining that the footage was actually speed up.

At the point that Cell and Goku landed again, the footage resumed its original broadcast. It wasn't that long after that Cell destroyed the ring, and as a result, the shockwaves from the explosion, knocked back several members of the press, and Mr. Satan, but audio was still able to be transmitted. The Cameras were obscured by the dust that the shockwaves stirred up, and the handheld camera from ZTV managed to stay intact.

Footage eventually returned to Goku standing over the body of Cell, but he shortly regenerated afterward, startling the ZTV commentator.

After much in and out coverage later, the time finally came in which Goku announced that he gave up, and was going to name his replacement. The general public heard Goku's announcement of the name, and mistook him for a delivery boy, more specifically a packaged bento delivery boy. It was at this point that Kynexn stopped the footage again.

"It's at this point that I need to interject again." This time, instead of questions, there was a dead silence, as they waited for him to speak again. Unbeknownst to him however, the television viewership had shot through the roof.

"This so called, bento salesboy… is Gohan, Son Goku's son. He is the same little boy, that you saw during the broadcast of the battle against the Saiyans. His hair is different here, but his outfit is still similar. I'm sure you all can imagine why his hair and eyes are different here. Yes, indeed, this is Gohan as a Super Saiyan. He fought Cell, as you are about to see." Once again, the footage resumed, along with audio.

"There's another thing I almost forgot… you probably don't recognize me, exactly, but, I'm still wearing the same outfit I did then." Kynexn stated, only talking after the ZTV announcer wasn't. It was then that he suppressed his battle power significantly, followed by closing his eyes. In his related state, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, without causing a disturbance to the area, shifting his light brown hair to a light golden, with little to no fanfare at all; no buildings shaking, no ground shaking, just as if he flicked a switch.

The video corresponded almost exactly with the time in which the Cell Jr.s appeared, and began fighting everyone.

"Mr. Satan became the catalyst for unleashing Gohan's true power, that of which he used to defeat Cell. If it hadn't been for Mr. Satan, Gohan wouldn't have defeated, Cell, so, he did in a way, actually save the world, but he did not defeat Cell. At this point… the cameras are destroyed. This is not the end of Mr. Satan's heroics, however. There was an evil being who showed up seven years later, during the World Martial Arts Tournament. He, helped Son Goku save this world yet again. Since that being no longer exists, I believe it is safe to tell you all about it. Even someone as seemingly ordinary as Mr. Satan can be a savior of the world. In honor of Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Mr. Satan, I have proposed major changes to the World Martial Arts Tournament. More information will be sent out about these changes later tonight. The final matter which I am addressing, is that the World Martial Arts Tournament, is that Earth is going to be the host planet for this sector of the galaxy's first ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. In three years, the next tournament will take place. Thank you for your time and patience. I will begin the individual interviews later today." Kynexn reverted back to his base form, with his brown hair and brown eyes. The questions still continued to roll out, but as you might expect, he chose to ignore them, until the designated interview time.


End file.
